wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Galewind
He's my entry for Cloud's Rather Complicated Contest. Do not touch! Appearance When you get into the Seer's room, you can see black dragoness with smaller dragonet. This dragonet must be Galewind. He's a little plump, rather big NightWing with such long snout rounded on cheeks. His dark blue wings with grayish tint of ridges of wings and stars speckled on it are long and elegant, he folds them like a sitting bird. He wears a black pouch on his neck, to keep scrolls and his metal bird figures. His scales, polished like a diamond, are coloured in different hues of silver-blue - they're paler and more gray when they're going to tail, and more blue and darker when going to head. Plates above them are pale blue - it's a color of lightning on stormy sky. His underbelly is paler than plates' color. It can be named white with blue tint. From nose to end of his neck lines a streak of dark blue. His spines, short but spiky, are in color a bit darker than line under them. Horns, claws and ridges are in the same color as a spine. His black tongue pulls out fastly from his mouth, and warm silver eyes are looking on you friendly. He is similiar in nothing to his mentor, Tenebris, who looks and acts harshly and unfriendly. Personality Maybe he looks like stormcloud, his personality is more like sun - bright and very optimistic. He really makes everyone smile. He usually is very cheerful and naive, a bit foolish. Everything can make him happy - even it's a flying butterfly, or pebble on path. He has got a lot of unspend energy, and that's why it looks sometimes that he is in few places in the same time. He is very easy to manipulate or be tricked, even a joke he can treat as a truth. If he has got bad humor, he is sweetly grumpy, not on bad way. But his bad emotions are inside him, and good that Gale can control them. If he wouldn't control them, he would be more like Tenebris - murky, harsh and unfriendly. But he isn't. If you would ask about his past, he is getting sad. Some dragons doesn't know why. But few knew - his parents never cared for him. Because of that, he also has got more serious and calmer side, and in the same way such sad. But his sadness doesn't take long - after a while, he'll find a new thing to be happy about. Abilities Normal NightWing abilities History Galewind hatched to two normal citizens, Mistseer and Morrowcatcher. They never cared for him much, because they adored Madness, their older daughter. But their son was kind of abandoned. He, by many days, wandered trough the paths of Night City, but still came back tto home. One time, he wandered too far. A gang of older, bigger dragonets, who nearly ruled smaller, weaker young dragons in the town attacked him. Relationships Name: Name: Trivia *He has got kind of autism * * Gallery text Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (WildLoner) Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)